


Юный следопыт

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [72]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-07
Updated: 2009-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Юный следопыт

Это была одна из самых опасных операций, которую доводилось проводить людям из команды "Шварц", поскольку направлена она была против своих. Техника была подготовлена заранее. Момент выбран — удачнее не придумаешь: в комнате Кроуфорда раздавался громкий голос телепата, который, скорее всего, напрочь заглушал тихие ответы оракула. Ещё раз проверив готовность аппаратуры, оперативник осторожно приоткрыл дверь и выскользнул из своего убежища в коридор. Короткими перебежками он добрался до заветной цели. Из-за двери, ведущей в спальню оракула первой категории Брэда Кроуфорда, не доносилось ни звука.

Лазутчик глубоко вздохнул, приготовился, рывком распахнул дверь и, щелкнув затвором, исчез в темноте коридора. Дверь за его спиной сама захлопнулась, блокируя выход любому, кто пожелал бы сейчас покинуть комнату.

По ту сторону двери Кроуфорд задумчиво покачал головой:

— Может его в Диснейленд сводить?

— Лучше на Deep Purple — Smoke on the Water на сямисенах с оркестром, — рассмеялся Шульдих и отошел от кресла любовника. — Папочка, вот тебе и твоя слежка.

Оракул скривился.

— Может мне лучше куда-нибудь сводить тебя? — спросил он, чуть повернувшись.

— Может и стоит, — кивнул ему Шульдих и демонстративно медленно стянул с себя галстук.

...

Наое Наги перегонял фотографии с карты памяти на свой лэптоп и молился только о том, чтобы добытый с таким трудом снимок получился. В конце концов, это был его последний шанс: школьное задание «принести фотографию семьи» надо было сдавать уже завтра, а предыдущие пятнадцать попыток увенчались провалом. Оракул отворачивался, нагибался, исчезал за поворотом, стойками, людьми и машинами с такой ловкостью, что можно было подумать, что делал он это намеренно. Впрочем, может так оно и было?

Наое с замиранием сердца щелкнул по иконке фотографии и замер с открытым ртом.

— Шульдих! — выдохнул он, даже не представляя, как он будет объяснять завтра своей преподавательнице и всему классу, что делает этот рыжий гайдзин позади его отца, и почему этот невоспитанный иностранец поставил Брэду рога.

И это тогда, когда удалось наконец-то заснять Кроуфорда в приличном качестве. В домашней, так сказать, обстановке: в халате с красными драконами, который отыскал ему на прошлое Рождество телепат.

[art by junajull](https://junajull.diary.ru/)


End file.
